


Hajime Hinata: ALL CAPS EDITION

by Wiblur



Series: SDR2 edition [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, I typed the word fuck a lot so I sorta gotta warn for it y'know?, POV Second Person, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiblur/pseuds/Wiblur
Summary: Hajime exclusively speaks in all caps.
Series: SDR2 edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hajime Hinata: ALL CAPS EDITION

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a series. Yes, a series. There will be more. Comment your ideas if you'd like

Hajime exists in all caps. Capital letters. Don't ask how, just accept that this is a part of your life and that you decided to read this.

You're walking down the corridors of the school. When the fuck did they decide to make this corridor 17 miles long? There isn't even an elevator to use, although it wouldn't be much help. You've been elected to be TA of.. whatever the hell class it was that Hajime is in. Speaking of Hajime, you were told to make sure he doesn't speak. To you, to anyone, not even to the teacher. Kinda mean honestly.

So you walk into the classroom. It's pretty generic, with some chairs, tables and students who are clearing breaking some sort of dress code. "Hi?" you say, although it isn't directed at anyone. It seems the teacher just left for lunch break, so the class was probably left alone for 5 whole minutes. That's fucking irresponsible. A white haired boy walks up to you, and introduces himself to you. "Ah, hello there! You must be the assistant. My name is Nagito Komaeda." Oh hell no. You awkwardly chuckle at the boy and back away because he is not trustworthy. You feel a pit grow in your stomach, and it only grows as the door slams open. He has arrived. You feel your body shake, as his mouth opens, shooting out a blinding beam of light. You hear one word moments before you pass out. He was too strong to be stopped.

"Ơ̷̡̨̭̣͔̤̥͍̙̘̹̦̥̼̲͙̱̩͈͚̱̹͌̾̊́̂͆͂̂͌͆̔̑̊̉̆̏͊̐̿̀̌̉͆̏͌̇̈͊̈̇̎̏̈́͒̑̽͒̽͊͂͋͂͊̾̆͑̐̇̄̈̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͝͝ͅR̴̬͉̙̎̂̌̄̽̑̉̊̏̎͌͌̇̆͒̊͋̍̎̈́̔̀̆͂̔̈̃͒͆͊̇͂͐̃̓͊̌͂̓̾͗̒̌̎͐̂̈́̑̕͘̕͝͝͠Ą̷̘͈͈͍͇̰̺̟̻̗͉͎͉̼̻̺̻̟͉̻͉̺̥̖̯̲͖̠̯̼̈́͝ͅN̷̡̛̛̛̺̲̗̤̲̖̺̖͍͐̔̑̌̑̐͊̿̌̊̑̏̎͋͆̇͌̃̅͗̑͆͑͌̎̐̄͋̓̔̃̂̓̒̂͌̐̌͋͛̓̍͑̈́͐̓̊͛̐̌͂́͂̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̕͜͝͠͠͠Ģ̶̧̨̨̧̙͖̟͖̤̯̹̩̣̰̩̩͉̫̻̘̘̞̣̙͚̦̭̫̖͍͎̺̜͍̼̞̹̞̜͕̣̜͓̯͙͍̲̹͕̦̗͇̞̜̙̠̮̻̠͔̩̖͙̳̠̒̂̀̍͜͜͜ͅĘ̴̡̨̢̡̜̰̦̠͓͚̱̻̦̲̘̻͖̬̤̺͇̱̤̠̣͕̼̗͉̳̩̯̠͙͈̬̟̖̱̟̙͙̖̫̻̖͉̜̯̼͉̈́̅͊̓͛̿͌̌̽͋̾̈́͒͒̉̒̽̉͂͘͜͝."

**Author's Note:**

> this reads like a fucking horror story im so sorry


End file.
